deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard
Charizard is Flame Pokémon, the final evolved form of a Charmander. It previously fought Venusaur and Blastoise in the 33rd episode of Death Battle, the Pokémon Battle Royale, and later, with his trainer Red, he fought Agumon and his tamer Tai in the 57th episode of Death Battle, Pokémon VS Digimon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akihiro vs Charizard * Charizard Vs Baymax (Completed) * Blaze VS Charizard DEATH BATTLE! (Completed) * Bowser vs Charizard (Completed) * Captain Falcon vs Charizard (Abandoned) * Charizard vs Drago (Completed) * Charizard Vs Esdeath * Charizard Vs. Fire Dragon (Abandoned) * Garchomp vs Charizard * Charizard vs. Greymon (Completed) * Charizard VS Igneel * Indominus Rex VS Charizard (Abandoned) * Link vs. Charizard * Mega Charizard X VS Mega Charizard Y * Natsu Dragneel VS Charizard (Abandoned) * Charizard vs Pikachu * Charizard Vs. The Pyro (Abandoned) * Raphael vs Charizard (Completed) * Rathalos vs. Charizard * Ridley vs. Charizard (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Charizard (Completed) * Charizard vs Shiron Windragon (Completed)Bold text * Sonic VS Charizard (Completed) * Charizard vs Spyro the Dragon (Completed) * Charizard Vs Tigershark (By TOSHIKI OVERLORD) * Charizard vs Toothless (Abandoned) * Charizard VS Volvagia (Abandoned) * Charizard vs Yoshi (Abandoned)) Battles Royale * Fire Starter Battle Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Pokemon vs Digimon 3 on 3: Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur vs Greymon,Garurumon and Togemon With Ash * Hiccup & Toothless VS Ash and Charizard (Completed) * Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia (Completed by WarpStar930) With Red * Red VS. Alain (Completed) * Ash & Pikachu vs Red & Charizard * Red and Charizard VS Dan and Drago * Red & Charizard vs Hiccup & Toothless * Red (Pokémon) vs Hunter (Fossil Fighters) (Completed) * Red & Charizard VS Max & Chomp * Red and Charizard vs. Nathan and Jibanyan (By GalacticAttorney) * Pokèmon Protagonist Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) (Completed) * Red Ranger & Red Dragon Thunderzord vs Red & Charizard * Red & Charizard VS Seryu & Koro (Completed) * Tai and Agumon VS Red and Charizard Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 9 * Losses: 11 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Corrin (Fire Emblem) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) Overview Charizard is the final evolution of the Kanto starter Pokémon Charmander. Based off of their Pokédex entries, these Pokémon are the warrior type. From the skies, they search for powerful opponents to face, but have a sense of honor as well and won't harm those who are weaker than it. However, they have been known to have a nasty temper, and when angered they won't hesitate to burn everything around them down to the ground. Charizards can also mega-evolve into either a flying-type Mega Charizard Y or a dragon-type Mega Charizard X. Death Battle Info (Official) Pokemon Battle Royale Background *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire & Flying *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 200 lbs. *Natural Habitat: Mountains & Valleys *Personality: Aggressive, Prideful, Warrior Mentality Statistics *HP: 266 (Average) *Attack: 173 (Below Average) *Defense: 161 (Below Average) *Special Attack: 223 (Above Average) *Special Defense: 175 (Average) *Speed: 205 (Above Average) *Abilities: Blaze (Increases Fire Powers) & Solar Power (Raises Special Attack in Sunny Weather, but drains HP) Move Set * Scratch * Growl * Smokescreen * Dragon Rage * Slash * Dragon Claw * Shadow Claw (Ghost-type move with increased Critical-hit chance) * Air Slash * Wing Attack * Fire Fang * Heat Wave * Fire Spin (Traps target in vortex of flame) * Flare Blitz (Powerful flaming tackle, deals 33% recoil damage) * Flame Burst (Burns surrounding area, hits multiple targets) * Flamethrower (Powerful flame stream, May burn target, Can melt boulders) Pros & Cons *Effective Against: Grass, Bug, Steel, Fire, Fighting, & Fairy *Pro: Great Speed & Maneuverability *Pro: Immune to Ground-type Attacks *Weak Against: Rock, Water, & Electric *Con: Frail Defense *Con: Difficult to Raise & Control Pokémon vs Digimon *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 199.5 lbs / 90.5 kg *Type: Fire/Flying *Ability: Blaze **Boosts Fire attacks while at low health *Held item: Charizardite X Move Set *Growl *Slash *Flamethrower *Mega Punch *Mega Kick *Seismic Toss *Fire Spin *Fire Blast *Blast Burn *Inferno *Wing Attack *Air Slash *Dragon Pulse *Focus Blast *Rock Smash *Fly *Triple Finish *Flare Blitz Mega Charizard X *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 243.6 lbs / 110.5 kg *Type: Fire/Dragon *New Ability: Tough Claws **Increases power of contact moves by 33% *Requires Charizardite X *Attack +46, Defense +33, Sp. Attack +21 *Powerful enough to combat legendary Pokémon Feats *Defeated Mewtwo *Can lift a Golem which weighs over 600 lbs / 300 kg *Defeated Blue's Blastoise despite type disadvantage. *Ash's Charizard defeated Noland's Articuno *Fire can reach temperatures over 2,100 Fahrenheit / 1,149 Celsius *Survived battling Entei & Primal Groudon Death Battle Info (Fanon) - Charmeleon= Charmeleon *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire *Height: *Weight: - Charizard= Charizard *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire/Flying *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 199.5 lbs / 90.5 kg *Natural Habitat: Mountains & Valleys *Personality: Aggressive, Prideful, Warrior Mentality *Abilities: Blaze (Increases Fire Powers), Solar Power (Raises Special Attack in Sunny Weather, but drains HP) *Stats **HP: 266 (Average) **Attack: 173 (Below Average) **Defense: 161 (Below Average) **Special Attack: 223 (Above Average) **Special Defense: 175 (Average) **Speed: 205 (Above Average) * Moveset **Scratch **Growl **Smokescreen **Dragon Rage **Slash **Dragon Claw **Shadow Claw (Ghost Type move with increased Critical Hit chance) **Air Slash **Wing Attack **Fire Fang **Heat Wave **Fire Spin (traps target in vortex of flame) **Flare Blitz (powerful flaming tackle, deals 33% recoil damage) **Flame Burst (Burns surrounding area, hits multiple targets) **Flamethrower (Powerful flame stream, may burn target, can melt boulders) - Mega Charizard X= Mega Charizard X *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire/Dragon *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 243.6 lbs / 110.5 kg *Ability: Tough Claws (Increases power of contact moves by 33%) *Requires Charizardite X *Attack +46, Defense +33, Sp. Attack +21 *Powerful enough to combat legendary Pokémon *Stats **HP: 266 (Average) **Attack: 173 + 46 = 219 **Defense: 161 + 33 = 193 **Special Attack: 223 + 21 = 244 - Mega Charizard Y= Mega Charizard Y *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire/Flying }} Gallery Charizard.png Red & Charizard's 3D Model.png Mega Charizard X.png Mega Charizard Y.png mega_charizard_x__render___sfm__by_arrancon-dagfica (1).png 006Charizard_OS_anime.png Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Type Pokemon Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Fire-Type Pokemon Category:Flying-Type Pokemon Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Reptiles Category:Returning Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants